


Pánico

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Pánico

–¿Buck?– pregunta nervioso. El silencio que los envuelve engulle cualquier rastro de excitación.  
La mano sigue allí, completamente inmóvil. Es como si algo en Bucky hubiera cortocircuitado y todos los sistemas hubieran dejado de funcionar.  
–¿Bucky?– lo coge del hombro intentando llamar su atención. Bucky hunde el rostro en su pecho. Lo oye coger aire y llevarlo hasta el estómago antes de expirar vaciando por completo los pulmones. –N-no tiene p-porque significar nada si no quieres.  
Empieza a creer que quizá ha cometido un grave error. Nunca se le han dado bien las palabras. Y quizá sea una tontería, pero lo que siente por Bucky (lo que siempre ha sentido por Bucky) no es tan distinto a lo que recuerda sentir por Peggy.  
Bucky sigue inmóvil bajo sus manos. Le parece oír sus reproches en el silencio. Parece estar condenado a llegar tarde.  
–Si quieres podemos fingir que todo ha sido culpa del alcohol, no sería la primera vez– ríe desesperado.

La risa agónica de Steve lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Alza el rostro.  
–Bucky, por favor– lo acalla con sus dedos. Nota la respiración entrecortada de Steve, la piel es terciopelo contra sus yemas. Hay una inocencia lasciva en la curiosidad de Steve. No puede apartar la vista de sus labios. Siempre ha sido esa boca.  
–¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado– el ambiente está cargado de tensión. –S-si lo hacemos no sé si voy a poder  
De repente, la habitación parece muy pequeña. Las palabras se le atragantan.  
–¡Dios!– grita desesperado alzándose de la cama. –Mierda– no puede mirarlo a la cara.  
Sus pulmones parecen haber olvidado como respirar.  
–¿Por qué ahora?– las lágrimas se deslizan traicioneras por sus mejillas. Nunca se ha sentido tan aterrorizado por tener al alcance de su mano todo lo que siempre ha querido aunque sólo sea por un instante. Steve está allí, engulléndolo por completo con sus pozos aguamarina.  
Si no fuera tan idiota, ahora mismo sus manos estarían recorriendo el cuerpo de Steve, desnudándolo con una reverencia casi religiosa, deleitándose en su sabor almizcleño y en sus gemidos desesperados cada vez que lo embistiera.  
No puede hacerlo. Steve no es marica. Da igual lo que haga, siempre la jode y siempre acaba arrastrando a Steve con él. No puede hacerlo. No va a profanar con su inmundicia lo único sagrado que le queda.  
–Bucky, mírame– nota las palmas de Steve temblorosas contra sus mejillas.  
–Lo siento– se restriega los ojos sin importarle ser un ente completamente patético. El sentimiento de culpa lo aplasta como una losa cuando Steve lo envuelve en un abrazo de oso y posa un beso en su sien.


End file.
